Heart of Time
by Guardian of the Moon Noelle
Summary: Over 100 years after the war that ruined the world a country called Telopca has two countries on the brink of war. When one girl from one of the countries is sent back in time for research what happens when she becomes distracted by, err, other things...?


Eyes of Ice

-Chapter 1-

The wind was cold, the air was dry. The perfect set for such a time. May 3rd, 2104. Today is the day the countries: Ryusa and Alecio are going to war. Rumors said that Ryusa was developing a new weapon, to bring dead soldiers back to life. Of course this was only a rumor, no one could actually possess such ability, right? Either way, this was scaring the living daylights out of the citizens of Alecio. With Ryusa on the brink of nuking the entire eastern seaboard and Alecio clearly scared about this war, people were fleeing life. Murders, suicide, and any crime possible were all acceptable. Police just didn't care.

I am Azelynn Deliax, age 22. I am a time traveler. Time travelers are, of course, kept secret from the public. This is one of Alecio's own inventions. We are sent back in time as one of the enemy's soldiers, or just for research….more or less. Anyway we are to come back with data, whether its information on enemy activity or data on plant life from other times, anything helps.

I shifted myself on my side staring at the wall on my bed. The sound of the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof caused my mind to drift. I stared at the small little bumps on the white-undecorated wall. My mind fogged as I sighed, standing up from the bed and looking around, I stared at the picture on my desk. My mother, she died two years earlier, lung cancer. They told me she wouldn't live to 46; they were right, two weeks before her birthday she died. I quickly put the picture down and rid myself of these sad thoughts. "Positive, be positive." I said to myself as I walked out of my room and walked to the living room. I peered out at the children playing outside, my hand instinctively reached for the scar on my abdomen.

It's amazing how people can be so selfish and drunk on the idea of money, how just one man's lust for power can end someone's future. The doctor's voice still rings in my head, telling my baby had to be removed to save my life, how the damage was so bad I could never have children. How he was telling me that pregnancy was impossible for me. My world came crashing down that day. I sighed to myself as the sound of someone knocking on my door rang throughout my apartment.

"Azelynn!" The sound of a voice brought me out of my state of thought. I turned towards the sound of someone calling my voice. "It's time." The red-headed young girl said as she tugged on my arm pulling me towards a car. Time travel isn't just because of a machine; it is an ability only certain people possess. I was born with mine; although it isn't strong it is more vivid than others. No matter how strong someone's ability is, they need an oposide to control it. An oposide is a small watch on the arm of every time traveler. It had the dials and buttons to control what era and time to be sent to. This normally is provided after tests to prove you are a time traveler. My best friend, Edelie, is one of the scientists who help track the progress of the person's time travel.

When we arrived at the building doctors quickly led me to a secluded room. They stripped me of my clothes and quickly put me in a blue-hospital gown. They did the occasional checkup, the normal questions: mental health, sleep schedule, etc. After they finished a scientist led me to a body length bed, almost like a surgical bed. They pressed a button and a whirring noise could be heard as the bed moved to an up-right position. My now-wet black hair fell in front of my face as the scientist walked in front of me along with my supervisor. "Okay, Azelynn, your mission is to, stay at least 24 months and get as much research on plant-life and anything else you receive on your oposide. Please, be safe and stay on track." He spoke with a stern voice. I quickly nodded as the doctor tested the straps and gave a thumbs-up to the scientist at the main-box ahead of me. He nodded back as the doctor jogged back to the main-box.

A man's voice spoke on the intercom, "Okay, Oposidic transition in: 3, 2, 1." The sound of a whirring could be heard as colors surrounded me in a blue, my hair was flying in front of my face at a high force. I couldn't breathe as the whirring stopped and I the wind picked up, I could feel my eyes drop as I blacked out.

I groaned as I rolled on the ground, my eyes shot open as I felt dirt instead of the cold-hospital floor. I shot up and looked around and groaned, I was at the medieval era. I sighed and realized my, err…nudeness. My face went bright red as I covered my fairly-large breasts and tried to cover myself best as possible in the bush I was behind by crouching. I could make out the sounds of drunken men in the alley by the bushes. I sighed to myself and crawled under the bush and made my way towards the alley. Figuring they had already left I quickly stood up and took coverage in the alley. I knocked on the door of what looked like a brothel. A middle-aged woman came to the door, "yes?" her voice was like silk. "Um, can you help me, please?" I asked my face pink. She giggled at my embarrassment, "Yes, please come in." Her light Breatian accent fix right in with her voice. She pulled me in the room and quickly led me up the stairs, the laughs of the courtesans' were eminent as I blushed harder and walked in the room she led me in.

She smoothed her dress out and spoke to me once more. "I am Anna, please sit down and tell me how you ended up, err, unclothed." She said as she walked towards a door which I assume held clothes from the dresses she pulled out. I sat down and nodded, my voice had an unusual Italian accent to it as I spoke, "I don't quite remember, I believe I was drunk." I lied to her; I wouldn't just say 'oh, yeah I'm a time traveler'. She laughed, "I understand the feeling, will this do?" She asked holding up a pale green dress. I laughed, "I apologize but may I wear, err, trousers?" She gave me an odd look, "Okay, it's your choice, but I'll give you a dress just for the hell of it. I love dresses so I enjoy giving them to other people." She smiled as she pulled out a pair of tights and knee-high brown buckle boots. She looked to me and laughed slightly, "I'll have to fetch you a male shirt, I don't believe your breasts will fit into one of my courtesan's tops." She smiled as she exited the room with the clothes on the bed. I quickly put on the tights and boots, cringing at the apparel I was wearing. I looked like an idiot, to me anyway. I shook my head and reminded myself this was a mission, not a fashion show.

I heard the door open and turned towards it expecting to see Anna, I was surprised to see a man walk in holding up a stack of clothes. "Anna, it's this room right?" He asked his eyesight still covered by the stack. Anna rushed up the stairs, "No! Not in there you idiot!" She screamed as she bumped into him by accident causing the clothes to fall. I quickly covered myself and turned a bright red as did he. Annalisa quickly and forcibly turned him around, "Idiot!" She screamed as she shut the door pushing him out of the doorway. My face still burning she looked to me smiling, "I'm sorry about that, please forgive him. But anyway here is your shirt." She said handing me a white shirt, it looked like the average puffy white renaissance shirt and a colorful vest. I looked to her as I put it on, "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to send any customers your way." I smiled to her. She smiled back, "There will be no need for that, and business has been amazing lately. Feel free to visit sometime." She said as she led me out of the room. She handed me a backpack which I assumed had the dress in it.

"Anna," I said before I left, she looked up, "Thank you." I said waving. She waved back and I shut the door to the brothel walking out. I felt a lot better now that I was clothed and knew someone. I closed my eyes and thought for a bit as I walked, I let out a grunt as I bumped into someone. I looked up at the tall man; it was the man who walked in on me earlier. My face went a bright red as I started at him, his face slightly pink as well. "H-h-hello." I managed to stutter out. "Hello, signora. I apologize about earlier, if I had known I wouldn't have walked in." He said his face a bit pink. "It's fine, don't worry. I'm err…Azelynn." I said, my name must be strange here. "Ah, Azelynn, I am Luca." He said, he didn't have any clear accent like Anna. His hair was brownish-black and his eyes were a bright green. He had a stocky build, almost like a body-builder. "It is a pleasure Luca. If you don't mind me asking, what village is this?" I asked a bit confused. He laughed, "Not a village, a kingdom. You are in the kingdom of Alecialo." My mouth dropped, the famed, amazing, kingdom that was supposedly lost? I straightened up, "Gah! I'm horrible at navigating, finding my way around this place will be a nightmare." I groaned. He laughed slightly, "I will direct you to an inn, really cheap and very nice." He said smiling. My face brightened up, "Really? Thank you so much, the only thing is, I have no money…" I sighed. "Hey you certainly are big enough, you could be a courtesan." He laughed. I laughed along with him as we walked.

Whew~! I had to force myself to stop! XD any who, please review :D


End file.
